mythical_mew_mewfandomcom-20200214-history
Suguri Akamura
"You really think I'll give up without a fight?!" - Mythical Mew Mew Suguri Akamura (赤村 すぐり) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Currant. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Suguri is a short, stocky, pear-shaped girl with naturally tan skin. She has messy, dark red hair that reaches just past her shoulders and flares slightly at the ends. Thick, slightly bushy eyebrows sit above a pair of large, round, brown eyes with medium-length eyelashes. Her broad nose has a crooked bridge due to a break that healed wrong and her mouth is frequently set in a similarly crooked grin. A band-aid sits on her jaw, covering up a cut that keeps reopening as a result of Suguri's constant fighting, she also has an old scar that cuts through her eyebrow. She doesn't have much sense when it comes to fashion, often wearing mismatched colours and wrongly sized clothes, such as tank-tops, shorts, and oversized jackets. The only pair of non-school shoes she owns are a pair of red and white sneakers that Suguri refuses to throw out no matter how dirty and worn out they become. When at school she wears the Akebono Daisan Junior High School girls' uniform with white ankle-high socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Suguri has changes very little in the past two years. She's gained an inch, has a scar on her jawline and has let her hair grow slightly longer. She now wears the Narumi Hōseki High girls' uniform with white bandages wrapped around her calves. Suguri's café uniform is a dark red dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A red ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has dark red and red cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin red stripe above the hem, while her legs are covered by white, calf-high socks and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. As Mew Currant, her hair and eyes become red, and she grows black bat wings, ears, and a lizard tail. Her outfit is a shin length open coat that reveals her stomach paired with a red and dark red skirt. Her knee-high boots are red, as are her fingerless gloves. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark red lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles dragon wings attached to a circle, is just above her navel. Suguri is an impatient girl with a love of fighting and action. She has a short fuse and can be very aggressive towards others. Suguri often overestimates her fighting abilities and will push herself too hard. She can't stand people telling her what to do and prefers to take charge of the situation. Suguri’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Suguri with her DNA morphing in the background. She then runs and jumps forward into a handspring, as her hands momentarily touch the ground a small flash of fire causes her gloves to appear. She then flips and twirls through the air as the fire covering her body forms her coat and shorts. Suguri lands on her feet as her boots appear, a blaze of fire reveals her choker, garters and pendant. Suguri has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Strength: Despite her small size, Suguri can pack quite a punch. * Reflexes: Suguri has almost cat-like reflexes, giving her an upper hand whenever she gets into a fight. Even outside of Mew form, Suguri's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Suguri can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Senses: Many of Suguri's senses are enhanced. ** Enhanced Sight: Suguri's eyesight is far better than a human's, she can even perceive ultraviolet wavelengths. ** Enhanced Hearing: Her hearing is so sensitive that the way sound bounces off an object can give her an idea of how big something is. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is highly sensitive, allowing her to pick up on even weak scents. * Flight: Using her wings, Suguri can fly through the air at great speeds. Suguri's fighting strategy doesn't go any further than 'strike hard and kick 'em while they're down'. Her knowledge of the human body's weak points is worryingly vast, which she claims is from experience. She fights with an axe known as the Currant Axe, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Currant Burst'. Suguri inherited her anger and violent tendencies from her mother, a short but still incredibly intimidating woman who tends to start fights. Her father is a levelheaded man who tries to keep Suguri's anger in check. Suguri adores her father and spends a lot of time with him. The first time they met resulted in Suguri attacking Ame before running off. Though they got off on the wrong foot, they now get along reasonably well. Suguri's short temper sparks a lot of fights between her and Kyoho. Despite their volatile relationship, Suguri openly admits that she thinks Kyoho is attractive. She finds Nashi a little boring due to her shyness and inability to stand up for herself. other than that Suguri has no real opinion of her. Mikan and Suguri get along pretty well. Suguri is more than happy to fight alongside Mikan and sometimes hangs out with her outside of work and Mew duties. Suguri admires Ichijiku's drawing skills and constantly asks for Ichijiku to do a drawing of her fighting Chimera Anima or just fighting in general. Unlike some of her teammates, Suguri is thankful that Professor Ginza infused her because it gives her the chance to let out some anger on the Chimera Animas. Suguri finds Yuzu's controlling tendencies angering and is quick to snap at her. Suguri enjoys Kou-Kou's more carefree and relaxed attitude and will even help her set up a prank every now and then. Back before I'd even developed anything about the characters, I'd planned for the then unnamed 'Dragon Mew' to be the second member of the team. I'd also considered giving her and the 'Unicorn Mew' a 'Knight and Princess' dynamic. The decision to make her an aromantic asexual came about due to the common association between dragons and asexuals. Suguri is the Japanese word for 'currant'. Akamura is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Mura, which translates to 'village'. Currant refers to a small dried fruit derived from a variety of grape. Dana is a unisex name of multiple origins, one potential meaning is 'from Denmark'. Lawson is an English surname meaning 'son of Lawrence'. Hóng-Cùlì is the Mandarin Chinese word for 'redcurrant'. Chìcūn is made up of two characters. Chì, which means 'red' and Cūn, which translates to 'village'. Lý-Chua-Đỏ is the Vietnamese word for 'redcurrant'. Xíchthôn means 'chain village'. Sabrina is an Italian girls' name meaning 'border' or 'boundary'. Akamura is just her Japanese surname. Suguli is simply an alternate spelling of her Japanese name. Hong is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'red'. * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguanas live in Honduras. There are approximately 5,000 left. * Golden-Capped Fruit Bats live in the Philippines. There are approximately 10,000 left. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Scientific Railgun. * She has the same English voice actress as Anna Kaboom from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. TBA|TBA TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Akebono Daisan Junior High School Students